


Не ропщите на драконов

by serorisumu



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Говорят, остров Чеджу населён призраками, но мало кто знает, что остановившись в уютной семейной гостинице, что в рыбацкой деревушке Чёльбёг-ри, вы можете попасть в настоящий мир Королей Драконов.
Kudos: 2
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Не ропщите на драконов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the territory of the dragon king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160063) by [curledupkitten (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/curledupkitten). 



> В этом фанфике любят собак.  
> Cпасибо И. за дружный вой.
> 
> Вольное обращение с возрастом и характерами героев, а ещё с фольклором Чеджу.

При посадке самолёт ощутимо тряхнуло, удивительно было как пилот вообще смог посадить самолет в такую беспросветную серость ноябрьского Чеджу. Резкий ветер трепал и силился оторвать ветроуказатели на поле, а по иллюминаторам барабанил мелкий противный дождь. После яркого солнца и глубокого синего неба на высоте десяти тысяч метров всё это ощущалось, как плевок в душу.

Пока самолет медленно рулил к зданию аэропорта, Дже отвернулся от серого иллюминатора с намерением пожаловаться Сонджину, но тот уже запихнул в рот невесть откуда взявшуюся булку. Вероятно, он считал, что на выходе из самолёта вся еда с другого конца страны превращается в пепел. Других причин для такого стремительного уничтожения пищи Дже не видел.

– Напомните мне, друзья, зачем мы здесь? – спросил Дже в щель между его с Сонджином креслами.

– Хён, мы договорились показать тебе главные красоты исторической родины – забыл? – Ёнкей успел ответить прежде, чем Вонпиль открыл рот для обстоятельного объяснения, где и когда именно они условились отправиться в эту поездку (конечно же, это было на очередной студенческой пьянке у Ёнкея).

– Но Чеджу – не моя историческая родина.

– Чеджу в сердце любого корейца, – возразил Сонджин сквозь набитый рот. – Спроси кого угодно. 

– Уверен, что Доун с тобой не согласился бы, – Дже с сочувствием посмотрел на Доуна, спящего без задних ног через кресло от него. Несчастный первокурсник только-только разделался с экзаменами и был вероломно втянут в эту авантюру хёнов.

За спиной засуетился Ёнкей. За час полёта он умудрился раскидать вокруг столько вещей, что теперь собирал их по всему ряду. Один за другим пассажиры открывали багажные полки и смиренно доставали из рюкзаков свитера и ветровки. Сонджин тоже попытался встать и выбраться через Доуна в проход, за что получил пинок в кресло от Вонпиля – тот считал своим долгом следить за безопасностью компании и никогда не давал им вскакивать до полной остановки самолёта.

Знак “пристегните ремни” погас с громким ДЗЫНЬ. Их приключение начиналось. 

***

До гостиницы они ехали на арендованном джипе и уже несколько дольше, чем хотелось бы спине Дже. И без того не самая бурлящая жизнью цивилизация Согвипхо осталась далеко позади, за окном мелькали всё более и более маленькие деревушки, мобильный с трудом находил сеть даже на шоссе. При этом красоту пейзажей за окном машины всё сложнее было описать внятными словами. Дорога то поднималась на холм, то уходила почти к самому морю. Вдалеке справа виднелся конус Халласан. Подсвеченная солнцем, что неожиданно пробилось из-за тучи, гора особенно чётко выделялась на фоне плотных серо-фиолетовых туч на севере острова.

Дороги Чеджу как будто жили своей жизнью, возможно даже, что втайне по ночам они меняли направление, как лестницы в Хогвартсе. Иначе нельзя было объяснить тот факт, что, не смотря на титанические усилия Вонпиля, заранее изучившего всевозможные карты, они всё равно заблудились, как только съехали с шоссе по указателю на Чёльбёг-ри. Навигатор просто отказался находить их на этом забытом богами острове.

– Не говори так, хён, – замотал головой Доун, когда Дже не выдержал и посетовал на местных небожителей. – Сейчас мы гости во владениях короля Дракона, нельзя злить его.

Друзья единодушно закивали, Дже не мог поверить своим ушам.

– Двадцать первый век на дворе, ребята, что с вами?

Тёмные облака, которые они заметили с шоссе, неожиданно скоро наползли на всю южную часть острова. Начинался один из тех осенних штормов на Чеджу, когда с улиц уходили даже местные, а рыбацкие лодки возвращались в порты. Стремительно стемнело, огромные капли дождя, начавшие было бить в лобовое стекло отдельными снарядами, очень скоро превратились в целые водяные залпы, сильный боковой ветер как будто вознамерился снести их машину с дороги просто забавы ради. Ёнкей неуверенно предложил переждать немного на обочине, но никто не мог гарантировать, что в ближайшее время ливень утихнет, а не станет только сильнее, поэтому решено было медленно двигаться дальше со всеми возможными предосторожностями. Различать дорогу становилось всё труднее. 

Когда небо над ними подсветила огромная дугообразная молния, никто из пассажиров не сдержал испуганный вскрик. Каким-то чудом в момент вспышки Сонджин заметил впереди огни населённого пункта и от радости чуть не выхватил руль из рук Ёнкея. Пожёванная ржавчиной табличка “Чёльбёг-ри” с правой стороны дороги была лучшим, что они видели в жизни. В деревне им сразу указали дорогу к знаменитой на всю округу старинной гостинице (“Каркас новый – часть стен пришлось отстраивать после страшного шторма, но дух этого места не ушёл, владельцы с любовью берегут его,” – пояснил старик, владелец лавки со всякой утварью), но предупредили, что в такую погоду проехать будет нелегко – и без того труднопроходимую дорогу в такой шторм уж точно размыло; по уклону будет течь вода, к тому же ветер на открытой возвышенности особенно жёсткий. Лицо Ёнкея потемнело от подобной перспективы, так что, когда Сонджин предложил подменить его за рулём, он охотно согласился.  
С трудом вползая вверх и постоянно буксуя в вязкой жиже, которая ещё днём была обычной просёлочной дорогой, друзья не прекращали радоваться тому, что решили взять джип. С другим автомобилем у них точно не было бы никакого шанса добраться до нужного места и пришлось бы искать ночлег в деревне.  
Когда на пригорке показалось красивое здание гостиницы, Дже кричал громче всех. Кто-то всё это время ждал их, стоя на пороге и кутаясь в огромный плащ-дождевик, а из-за его спины лился приветливый, тёплый свет их дома на ближайшие несколько дней.

– До Кёнсу, – встречавший их молодой человек на вид был едва ли старше Дже, но заметно ниже, с приятным, сосредоточенным лицом. Он по очереди пожал руку всем, когда мокрые, но неописуемо счастливые от того, что добрались до места, друзья столпились у стойки регистрации. – Можно просто Кёнсу, если вам удобно.

Свои вещи они бросили прямо у входа и теперь с интересом осматривали деревянно-каменный интерьер и встретившего их молодого человека, который сейчас быстро и умело вносил данные сначала в ноутбук, а затем – в большую, потрёпанную от времени гостевую книгу с трогательно подклеенным пёстрым скотчем корешком и ароматными страницами цвета слоновой кости.

Вонпиль уставился на книгу во все глаза – бумажные гостевые книги теперь не часто можно было увидеть даже в старых семейных гостиницах вроде этой. Кёнсу, разумеется, заметил удивление на его лице и едва заметно улыбнулся, но скорее не забавной реакции городского жителя, а каким-то своим воспоминаниям..

– Гостевая книга – это семейная традиция, – пояснил он. – Не моя, а моего… Кхм, Бэкхёна, владельца этой гостиницы. Он сейчас в городе по делам, – в голосе Кёнсу зазвенело лёгкое сожаление и какая-то невысказанная тоска.

Быстро закончив с формальностями, он напоил их вкусным зелёным чаем и проводил в комнаты на втором этаже. Ужин подавали в семь, то есть на отдых у них была ещё пара часов.

На подоконнике своего номера, среди милого осеннего декора из сухих цветов, свечек и морских ракушек Дже обнаружил по-видимому забытое кем-то ручное зеркало с изображением перламутрового дракона на крышке и потрёпанный путеводитель по Чеджу, обложку которого украшало фото знаменитого вида на кратер Халласан. Фото, конечно, было сделано летом, когда зелень в заповеднике была особенно сочной и в воде озера отражалось ясное, прозрачно-голубое небо. Дже невольно засмотрелся. Конечно, ему хотелось бы подняться на Халласан, но не такой осенью, когда ледяной ветер выдувает из тебя все внутренности, которые не удалось вымыть дождю. Как будто в подтверждение его мыслей за окном снова полыхнула молния и в стекло ударил сильный порыв ветра, сопровождаемым раскатистым, сотрясающим внутренности громом. Дже чертыхнулся и забрался под тёплое вязаное покрывало вместе с книжкой.

На первый взгляд содержание путеводителя было совершенно обычным: основные достопримечательности, самые красивые природные тропы – Чеджу Олле – и, конечно, рекомендованные рестораны и гостиницы. Примечательно, что предыдущий владелец оставил на полях путеводителя короткие рукописные заметки, щедро рассыпав их по всем разделам. 

Рядом с некоторыми названиями ресторанов были указаны блюда, иногда имена (может быть, так звали владельцев, а может быть – случайных собеседников автора заметок). Рядом с гостиницами – какие-то отдельные слова о природе, как будто описание вида из окна номера, и снова имена. Но самое интересные и подробные заметки были в разделе природных достопримечательностей острова. Здесь неизвестный владелец путеводителя давал подсказки, наводки на что-то: “куст с розовой лентой – налево”, “спуск к ручью – сойти с тропы, идти вдоль ручья в сторону горы”, “красное дерево – не разговаривать”. 

От последней прочитанной заметки Дже нахмурился. Что бы это могло означать? Не говорить с красным деревом? Не говорить с тем, что живёт рядом с красным деревом? По спине пробежали мелкие мурашки и отнюдь не от холода. Дже мельком глянул в телефон – абсолютно бесполезную игрушку здесь, где едва-едва ловила сеть – убедился, что времени еще предостаточно, свернулся калачиком и моментально заснул, стараясь не думать о странных заметках в книге.

От усталости он не заметил лёгкое свечение, что лилось из-под крышки зеркала с драконом. Оно становилось всё сильнее и сильнее и разливалось всё шире и шире, пока вся комната не пошла сияющей рябью. Тем временем изображение дракона едва заметно зашевелилось – он повертел головой, помахал хвостом и выпустил изо рта золотистый пар, что поплыл над кроватью и в конце концов окутал Дже с ног до головы.

***

Сквозь сон Дже слышал чей-то тихий разговор, звон колокольчика на двери, хлопок, потом ещё один, скрип лестницы и глухие звуки шагов по деревянному полу. Потом всё стихло. Он открыл глаза, поднял голову и принюхался. Вместо приятного запаха свежего постельного белья и прогретых камином камня и дерева в воздухе пахло сыростью и затхлостью давно заброшенного места. Кровать под Дже была не заправлена, он лежал на голых листах фанеры и ощущал себя… странно маленьким. 

В дверном проёме, в котором отсутствовала дверь, появились остальные: Доун выглядел самым взволнованным, тогда как трое других как будто были в восторге от происходящего и не могли скрыть улыбок при виде Дже. По коже пробежали мурашки: что-то было не так. Они никогда не смотрели на него с таким умилением..

– Что? – настороженно спросил Дже, когда Ёнкей залепетал что-то про хорошего мальчика и потянулся к нему, взял на руки.

Как он...

– Это же наш Дже? – Вонпиль присел рядом и почесал его за ухом. Затем он заглянул ему в глаза и заговорил, зачем-то очень чётко произнося каждое слово. – Ты ведь наш Дже? Конечно же ты наш Дже. Что-то произошло ночью и теперь ты в теле собаки. Чеджу очень странный остров. 

– Странный?! Ты сильно преуменьшаешь! – взвился Сонджин. Он всё ещё не решался подойти к заколдованному другу. А вдруг это заразно? – Но я всегда подозревал, что на самом деле он корги.

– Как думаете, он нас понимает? – милый макнэ не мог перестать переживать за хёна.

– В каком смысле “корги”?? – Дже извернулся в руках Ёнкея и посмотрел на себя – четыре короткие лапы, хвост, золотистая шерсть. Он потянул носом воздух и разок дёрнул ушами: отличный нюх на месте, хороший слух тоже. Вот ведь проклятье... Кажется, действительно корги. – Конечно, я вас понимаю!

Дже попытался вырваться из рук Ёнкея, но вышло как-то не очень, потому что последний прижал его только сильнее и погладил по голове, приговаривая “ну-ну, что ты разлаялся, мы всё равно тебя не понимаем”. Да, только этого и не хватало. Теперь он точно, как собака из присказки: всё понимает, но сказать друзьям ничего не может. Блеск. И вообще. Почему из всех людей собакой стал именно он? Почему, в конце концов, не Вонпиль?

– Как думаете, это из-за того, что он самый старший? – задумался Вонпиль.

– Я думаю, что это из-за того, что он проклинал Короля Дракона, – с твёрдой уверенностью в голосе сообщил Доун. Все согласно покивали головами.

– Да вы издеваетесь, – проскулил Дже.

Друзья с радостью пустились в обсуждение преображения Дже, чтобы не слишком задумываться о том, что произошло с ними этой ночью. Почему они все одновременно заснули, хотя вечером Доун с его сбитым режимом был бодр, как никогда, и собирался посмотреть кино. Почему так странно гудела голова. Почему они проснулись здесь, в развалинах, которые так напоминали вчерашнюю гостиницу. И почему Дже оказался заколдован. На все эти вопросы ни у кого из них не было ответа, поэтому всё, что оставалось, это раскрыть глаза пошире и изучать мир, а может быть время, в которое их так неожиданно занесло. 

Быстрый осмотр показал, что это действительно было здание гостиницы, в котором они остановились накануне, только старше на много-много лет, оно было давно заброшено. Хотя конструкция на вид была довольно крепкой, а пол даже не сильно скрипел, на спуске с лестницы Сонджин умудрился проломить ногой одну из ступеней, за что моментально получил тычки в бок и ехидный комментарий от Ёнкея о том, что булка в самолёте явно была лишней. Сам Ёнкей провалился по колено едва ступил с последней ступеньки на пол. Теперь была очередь Сонджина смеяться над диетой друга. С предложением Вонпиля поскорее выбираться из здания согласились все.

Во дворе лежала примятая штормом и осенними ветрами трава. Летом она была бы им по пояс. Машины, конечно же, не было, как и той дороги в деревню, по которой они приехали, хотя внизу, у самой кромки моря, сквозь лёгкую утреннюю дымку можно было различить очертания нескольких домов. Их было значительно меньше, чем показалось вчера. Пока друзья бродили вокруг дома и осматривали территорию, Дже вспомнил про путеводитель. Возможно, в нём нашлись бы подсказки. Он нашёл его там же, где положил перед сном – на углу кровати – и принёс Ёнкею. Только вот не оставить свои слюни на корешке у него не получилось.

В книге не было ничего про Чёльбёг-ри, но было описано несколько троп в этой местности, ближайшая крупная тропа проходила в трёх-четырёх километрах отсюда и вела на мыс, где стоял небольшой городок. Первое место в топе ценных советов для туристов, приезжающих на Чеджу ради хайкинга по олле, был пункт о том, что не стоит сворачивать с обозначенных маршрутов ради собственной безопасности. В конце списка из десяти пунктов рукой всё того же неизвестного владельца книги было приписано: “Джимин ведьма”.

– Кажется, кто-то сильно обиделся на эту Джимин, – улыбнулся Ёнкей и закрыл путеводитель. 

Вскоре к ним вернулся Вонпиль с новостью о том, что нашёл тропу. Покосившиеся деревянные столбики уходили от заднего двора вглубь острова, дальше от моря и деревни, но может быть так распорядилась природа, и рано или поздно тропа, обогнув очередной холм, вывела бы их назад к морю или на более крупную олле. Все согласились, что стоит попробовать, раз уж других дорог вокруг разрушенной гостиницы не наблюдалось.

Дже устремился вперёд, своим чутким носом он вынюхивал любые запахи цивилизации, но пахло только подмёрзшей травой, землёй, чуть-чуть – морем и лошадьми. Лошади могли означать присутствие людей, а могли пастись диким табуном, но попробовать найти их совершенно точно стоило. Тропа уходила вверх, и совсем скоро под лапами Дже начали попадаться всё более крупные камни. 

С ночи земля была покрыта тонкой корочкой льда, поэтому кто-то то и дело неловко поскальзывался на мелких камешках. Спустя полчаса пути лапы у Дже здорово замёрзли. Да и силы на то, чтобы на своих коротеньких ножках поспевать за четырьмя высокими парнями, давно закончились. Поэтому когда Ёнкей остановился, чтобы подождать прилично отстающего Дже, и подхватил его на руки, тот даже не пытался сопротивляться. Должны же у собаки такой благородной породы быть хоть какие-то привилегии!

Они прошли уже около пяти километров, несносная тропа постоянно меняла направление – то уводила вглубь, то спускалась к морю, выводила на вершину холма, затем ныряла между каменными остовами давно оставленных домов. Наконец Дже увидел смутно знакомую картину – резкий поворот дороги вниз, к журчащему вдалеке ручью. “Спуск к ручью – сойти с тропы, идти вдоль ручья в сторону горы” – кажется, так говорилось в заметке в путеводителе. Когда друзья спустились к ручью и набросились на кристально чистую воду, Сонджин вдруг вспомнил, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня. И с этого момента все его разговоры так или иначе были связаны с едой. Дже бессовестно гавкнул на него, ухватил ни в чём не повинного Доуна за штанину и потащил вдоль ручья наверх, в сторону от тропы.

Робкие комментарии Вонпиля о том, что, возможно, им не следует сворачивать с тропы, поскольку, согласно информации из путеводителя, это может быть опасно, были прерваны уверенной верой Ёнкея в собачий нюх Дже и в то, что дорога им не указ. После небольшого крутого подъема ручей вывел их на небольшое плато, откуда открывалась потрясающая панорама побережья. Если присмотреться, внизу можно было увидеть и остовы домов, которые они проходили и, совсем вдалеке, их гостиницу. Отсюда казалось, что она стоит не так уж далеко от деревни. Возможно, стоило попробовать пробраться к домам по бездорожью... Но почему-то Дже чувствовал, что они на правильном пути. 

В месте, где ручей небольшим водопадом стекал с плато вниз, Вонпиль нашёл маленькую статуэтку ныряльщицы хэнё. Почему она стояла так далеко от побережья – загадка, но здесь, у воды, ей тоже не должно было быть грустно. 

На плато ручей становился немного шире и недалеко впереди скрывался в лесу, и что-то в этом лесу сводило животное чутьё Дже с ума. К счастью, на опушке он заметил куст с повязанной на ветку бледно-розовой лентой, о котором тоже читал в путеводителе. 

Значит, не было надобности забираться в лес, нужно было свернуть налево, перескочить ручей и двигаться вдоль шумящих на ветру деревьев. Друзья миновали несколько маленьких табунов диких лошадей, узкую речушку с деревянным мостом и пару полей, которые выглядели так, как будто ещё совсем недавно их обрабатывали, но потом до следующего года засеяли травой, даже пугала оставили. Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, усталость, холод и голод начали брать своё: все думали о том, что будет, если ночь застигнет их здесь, посреди нигде, на кромке тёмного леса. У воды они хотя бы имели больший шанс найти людей, ведь на Чеджу так много тех, кто связан с морем и живёт рядом с ним. 

– Кажется, я вижу дом, – тихо сказал Доун, но никто не отреагировал на него, все были слишком погружены в свои мрачные мысли. Только через минуту Сонджин встрепенулся и попросил повторить.

– Дом, дом, дом… – Ёнкей крутил головой и никак не мог увидеть его, пока Дже не спрыгнул с его рук и не понёсся вперёд по неведомо откуда взявшейся тропе, к странной калитке без забора. За калиткой стоял небольшой деревянный домик с крышей, усыпанной рыжей осенней листвой и сосновыми иголками, что нанесло из леса. Неподалёку от него стоял курятник на высоких ножках, а чуть поодаль можно было заметить пустующий загон.

Когда друзья вошли через калитку, вдоль дорожки зажглись маленькие каменные фонари, ведущие путников прямо к дому. Все выдохнули с облегчением: как бы там ни было и кто бы там ни жил, если жил, шансы остаться на улице на ночь были уже не так высоки.

Дже без раздумий пролез в приоткрытую дверь, пока остальные настороженно шли к дому, озираясь по сторонам. Чутьё Дже не сигнализировало об опасности, но предупреждало о том, что дома кто-то есть. И правда, стоило ему пройти глубже в комнату, цокая когтями по деревянному полу, как дверь справа распахнулась, и на пороге появился круглолицый мальчик лет пятнадцати, с измазанными сажей щеками и полузажившими ссадинами на коленях. 

С виду совершенно обычный мальчик, если бы не яркие золотистые глаза, небольшая красная метка на лбу и что-то похожее на перламутровую чешую на левом плече, выглядывающем из-под растянутого ворота свитера. От вида корги-Дже он округлил глаза, подпрыгнул на месте и бросился к нему обниматься, чем вызвал протяжный жалобный вой. На звук в дом ввалилась вся остальная компания во главе с Доуном, который держал наготове кривую, прогнившую палку. Такой можно было разве что насмешить, но никак не напугать. Он выглядел, как нелепый горе-воитель, что пришёл на битву с ржавым мечом.

– Вы к Джимин? – просто спросил мальчик, осматривая всю взъерошенную компанию, но Дже из рук так и не выпустил. Дже отметил, что он совсем не был напуган, скорее удивлён неожиданным визитом. – У неё сегодня важные гости, не принимает.

– Джимин? – одновременно встрепенулись Дже и Ёнкей. Не далее, как этим утром, они смеялись над этой заметкой в путеводителе. – Ведьма Джимин?

Мальчик поморщился, как будто откусил от кислого яблока, и взмолился шепотом:

– Пожалуйста, не называйте её так. Она предпочитает полный титул – Её Светлость волшебница Южного Побережья Пак Джимин. Хотя ведьма Джимин подходит ей намного лучше...

– Так мы в доме волшебницы? – вопрос Вонпиля был полон скепсиса. Как и взгляд, которым он придирчиво осмотрел скромное жилище. 

В большой гостиной был только камин, стол, стул, лампа и вешалка слева от входа. Странное место и совсем не похожее на дом особы с таким громким титулом. Из гостиной вели две двери, и из-за одной из них, той, что слева от камина, доносился чудесный запах свежесваренного белого риса.

– О, нет-нет-нет. Это мой дом, моё имя Чо Сынён, и я служу в её загородных владениях. Особняк здесь недалеко. Но говорю вам – сейчас неудачное время. У неё гостит сам Король Дракон Южных морей!

– Король Дракон Южных морей! – присвистнул Ёнкей, в речи этого мальчика всё ещё верилось с трудом.. – В смысле, как в легенде о Короле Драконе и его трёх сыновьях? 

Он припоминал что-то из школьной программы по родной истории и культуре. Что-то о том, что глубоко в морской пучине близ Чеджу жил Король Дракон, о его грозном нраве, но справедливом характере, и о его трёх сыновьях, что бесконечно воевали друг с другом. Всё это, разумеется, были просто сказки из младшей школы, но что-то в будничном тоне парня заставило Ёнкея сомневаться.

– Вроде того, – кивнул мальчик. – Драконы ведь бессмертные и всегда охраняли оба мира – свой и человеческий. А вы знали, что раньше мир был один? Я читал об этом в отцовской книге. Было бы здорово, если бы два мира снова объединились, тогда я смог бы…

Сынён вздохнул и замолчал, задумчиво глядя в окно. Никто из друзей не решился расспрашивать его об этой теме дальше.

– Так ты живёшь один? – вежливо перевёл тему самый заботливый мальчик на свете Юн Доун.

– Я жил с мамой, но потом её забрал мой отец, и с тех пор я живу один под присмотром Джимин. Может быть, вы видели статуэтку хэнё у ручья – это она, моя мама.

– И правда похож, – пробормотал Дже себе под нос. Теперь он понял, почему лицо мальчика казалось ему смутно знакомым.

– Да, все так говорят, – Сынён кивнул и улыбнулся ему так широко и светло, что глаза его почти пропали за щеками. Видно было, что ему приятно такое сравнение. Очевидно, он очень любил свою мать.

– Что? – встрепенулся Дже.

– Что что? – переспросил Сынён и в сомнении наклонил голову набок. Как будто вести диалог с корги было самой обыденной вещью на свете..

– Ты его правда понимаешь? – решил на всякий случай уточнить Ёнкей. – Потому что мы слышим только бесконечное тяванье.

Я тебе покажу тяванье, насупился Дже, но голос не подал.

– Значит, вы… не отсюда? Как тогда вы узнали про Джимин?

Ёнкей выудил из куртки путеводитель и передал Сынёну, тот прижал его к полу одной рукой и принялся быстро просматривать страницы. Вторая рука по-прежнему была занята смирившимся со своей судьбой Дже.

– Мы студенты из Национального университета искусств в Сеуле, приехали на выходные посмотреть остров, – пояснил Ёнкей и вкратце пересказал приключения последнего дня.

– Выглядит так, как будто владелец книги хорошо ориентируется в ваших и наших краях, – заключил Сынён и отложил путеводитель. – Извините, я не знаю, кто автор заметок. И не знаю, как вернуть вас домой. Но всё это может знать Джимин. 

– С которой мы не можем поговорить… – грустно протянули Дже и Ёнкей одновременно..

– Мне жаль.

На улице уже совсем стемнело, но дома в камине сам собой зажёгся огонь и осветил комнату неверным светом. В углу на столе у окна зажглась лампа. Она выглядела совсем как обычная электрическая, только вот провода нигде не было видно. Вдруг из-за приоткрытой двери слева от камина послышался грохот металлической посуды и Сынён, оставив сонного Дже на полу, метнулся на звук. Никто не заметил, что пока они беседовали, Сонджин тихо прошёлся по дому в поисках кухни. И очевидно наконец её нашёл. Они застали его у открытого ледника с тазом кимпаба в руках, крышка которого и вызвала грохот, упав на пол. Один из кимпабов Сонджин уже успел запихнуть в рот наполовину. Сынён застыл с панической гримасой на лице.

– О нет, о нет, о нет, – залепетал он, выхватил таз из рук Сонджина и под голодными взглядами своих незваных гостей затолкал его обратно в ледник. – Она будет ужасно злиться.

– Кто будет ужасно злиться? – не понял Вонпиль.

– Я буду, – в их головах раздался бархатистый, певучий женский голос.

Перед глазами всё поплыло, как после хорошего вечера в баре, пол ушёл из-под ног и спустя несколько мучительных секунд, когда желудок пытался выпрыгнуть наружу, друзья очутились в большой, обставленной в старинном европейском стиле обеденной зале. На высоком потолке висели люстры, над камином – изящный пейзаж острова Чеджу. Как и зачем на остров попало вычурное европейское поместье, оставалось загадкой. Но на то они и были в волшебном мире.

Во главе длинного стола сидела красивая девушка с яркой копной рыжих волос. По правую руку от неё сидел худощавый юноша не менее приятной наружности, с пронзительно-голубыми глазами, разноцветными прядями в белых волосах и цепляющей внимание родинкой под глазом. Оба выглядели очень молодо, едва ли старше Доуна, но их внешний вид мог совершенно не соответствовать возрасту. Наверное, здесь все были вечно молодые и красивые.

Дже тряхнул ушами, осмотрелся вокруг и не нашёл рядом мальчика из избы на опушке. Зато учуял и совсем скоро увидел ещё двух собак в комнате. Они, два золотистых ретривера, настороженно, но без агрессии, выглядывали из-за стула гостя. Стул, кстати, вызывал дрожь в холке Дже. Как будущий дизайнер интерьеров он придирчиво оценил белые ножки в виде морских коньков как что-то излишнее и вопиюще неудобное.

– Новые лица? Как замечательно! – у гостя Джимин был приятный высокий голос, и в речи растекались ленивые гортанные гласные. Он бросил на друзей короткий взгляд, как будто прикидывал, не могут ли они навредить, и только улыбнулся какому-то своему заключению. – Джексон, Джинён, идите поздоровайтесь.

Одна из собак, которых Дже заметил раньше, кинулась к друзьям со всех ног и сразу принялась изучать новые запахи. Вторая направилась в их сторону неспешно, но с явным любопытством.

– Джексон, тише, ты свалишь их с ног, – рассмеялся юноша. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Джимин, как будто молча спрашивал, что она собирается делать с незваными гостями.

– Итак. Один из вас нарушил одно из главных правил земель Короля Дракона Южного Побережья – угостил себя сам до того, как был приглашён к столу хозяином дома, – Джимин говорила плавно и громко, как будто пела, но в песне этой было много тревожащих нот. Она пристально посмотрела на притихшего Сонджина, он по-прежнему держал в руке недоеденную половину кимпаба. Затем она перевела взгляд на Дже, вокруг которого как раз прыгал Джексон, но прежде чем заговорить, сверилась с небольшим свитком, который прятала в ладони. – А один из вас неуважительно отзывался о Короле Драконе. Это очень серьёзные проступки, за которые вы должны получить страшно ужасное наказание!

– Кстати, я тоже Король Дракон, из Южных морей, – встрял в грозную речь гость Джимин. – Бэмбэм. Но можно просто Король.

– Помолчи-ка, – шикнула Джимин и хлопнула Бэмбэма по плечу. На один миг она растеряла весь свой грозный ведьмовской образ. – Я должна наказать нарушителей. Посмотрим-ка, что с ними можно сделать. Не отправлять же сразу в море, к твоему деду.

Она встала из-за стола и уверенным шагом приблизилась к друзьям. Ростом Джимин была намного ниже них, но её осанка и весь внешний не оставляли никакого сомнения в её могуществе и положении. Ёнкей непроизвольно вышел вперёд, закрывая собой остальных. Он-то успел прочитать в путеводителе страницу с главными правилами этого мира. Чем грозит их нарушение они, судя по всему, узнаю прямо сейчас.

– Пак Сонджин, – обратилась Джимин к стремительно побледневшему парню, пока тот за спиной скармливал остатки кимпаба одной из собак.

– Да… – он беззвучно зашевелил губами, как будто пытался что-то вспомнить. – Ваша Светлость волшебница Южного Побережья Пак Джимин. 

– Молодец, плюсик в карму. Только лесть тебе не поможет, потому что по правилам этих земель за свой проступок ты должен навеки остаться служить тому, в чьих владениях был нарушен закон! То есть у меня. Хахаха!

Смех Джимин, звучный и грозный, прокатился эхом по всему залу. Даже собаки Бэмбэма попятились назад, а сам Король подошёл ближе – он никак не мог оставаться вдали от такой любопытной драмы. Он смотрел на девушку с искренним восхищением, как будто впервые видел её в таком грозном амплуа.

– Постойте, Ваша Светлость, – влез Доун. Он волновался и запинался, но никак не мог не сказать своего слова в защиту друга. – Дома, в университете, мы играем в группе и Сонджин – наш ритм-гитарист и вокалист. 

– Хм. В популярной группе? – в глазах Джимин полыхнул интерес. Как будто к музыкантам или музыке у неё было особое отношение.

– Пока не очень… Мы не так давно вместе. Но обязательно станем знаменитыми! – в груди Дже что-то сжалось от этих одухотворённых слов Доуна. Может быть, они и правда не зря торчали часами в репетиционном зале.

В задумчивости волшебница постучала по щеке пальцем с устрашающего вида чёрным маникюром. Что-то не вязалось. Не могут грозные ведьмы так колебаться. Джимин как будто давала им шанс, и Дже поспешил им воспользоваться, чтобы вытащить друзей из переделки. Он смешно подскочил к её ногам на своих коротких лапках, ткнулся лбом в тяжёлые кожаные ботинки, извернулся и лёг животом вверх. Для верности он немного подёргал лапами и высунул язык. Когда лицо Джимин заметно смягчилось, и она присела, чтобы почесать лохматое пузо, Дже лизнул её руку и затараторил в надежде, что как и любой житель этих земель она поймёт его собачью речь.

– Ваша Светлость, позвольте объяснить, – он рассказал ведьме об их приключениях так быстро, как только смог, не забывая восторгаться невероятными красотами острова и упрекать себя за то, что был глупцом и тогда, по приезду, был слеп к этой красоте. – Сонджин, конечно, дурак и ничего не соображает на пустой желудок, но он хороший человек и отлично поёт и ни в коем случае не хотел обидеть Вас или Вашего подопечного. Если бы мы только знали, как могущественны, добры и прекрасны… эээ… жители царства, то никогда не посмели бы нарушить ваши законы, оскорбить вас словом или делом! – Дже было не остановить, он почти дошёл до плана по возведению статуи в честь волшебницы на территории кампуса, когда заметил на её лице растущее нетерпение. – Ваша Светлость, прошу, если кто-то обязательно должен остаться слугой в этом доме, то я готов поменяться с Сонджином. Хоть у меня и короткие лапки и в хозяйстве я вряд ли пригожусь, но зато милый? Я мог бы беседовать с Вами вечерами, и на прогулке, и во время официальных визитов... 

Очевидно Джимин стало не по себе от таких перспектив, потому что она подняла руку и прервала речь. Напоследок Дже ещё раз лизнул руку волшебницы и жалобно посмотрел ей в глаза. Против этого взгляда у неё точно не было шансов. В университете все сходили по нему с ума. Правда, в университете он был обычным студентом, а не корги. А это значит, сейчас его обаяние было ещё более сногсшибательно.

Джимин подняла голову и в замешательстве посмотрела на остальных друзей:

– Этот парень всегда говорит так, как будто опаздывает на распродажу зелий? Я поняла примерно половину. Даже столичные жители вроде Бэмбэма не разговаривают… так.

– Да, – был единодушный ответ. Никто из них не отважился посмотреть на Дже, чтобы увидеть его оскроблённый до глубины души взгляд. Предатели. 

Собаки Джексон и Джинён по очереди лизнули щёки Джимин. За её спиной Бэмбэм утёр одинокую слезу и громко высморкался в ярко-зелёный носовой платок. 

– Сестрица… – протянул он с неподдельной жалостью в голосе. – Давай пригласим этих достойных искренней жалости смертных за стол. Они и так достаточно страдают от жизни в мире людей.

– Постой. – Джимин вскинула ладонь. Хотя выражение её лица уже смягчилось, положение обязывало поколебаться ещё немного. Но решение, кажется, она уже приняла. – Ладно, вы кажетесь мне неплохими ребятами. Только покажите ту загадочную книгу с записями и нашем мире, о котором упоминал ваш друг?

Ёнкей так быстро вручил ей путеводитель, как будто ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь. Любое промедление и любой неверный жест – и ведьма может передумать. Девушка быстро пролистала несколько страниц, нахмурилась, сокрушённо покачала головой так, что волосы огненными волнами прошлись по плечам. Сердце у всех пятерых ушло в пятки.

– Тц. Когда-нибудь я заколдую Эрика. Превращу его в мышь и пинком отправлю в морскую пучину на аудиенцию к моему Королю! Какого морского дьявола он продолжает разбрасывать свой хлам в обоих мирах. Ведьма Джимин?! Серьёзно? – простонала она и наконец поднялась на ноги. – Я верну книгу её глупому владельцу, а пока что прошу к столу. Вы проделали долгий путь, я угощу вас ужином.

– А мне вы расскажете о Сеуле, – подмигнул друзьям Бэмбэм. В его добродушной улыбке сверкнули острые клыки – Давным-давно мечтаю там побывать.

За ужином они узнали, что путеводитель принадлежал старому знакомому Джимин, который когда-то попал в их мир из той же гостиницы в Чёльбёг-ри, когда в ней ещё работала бабушка нынешнего владельца. С тех пор он стал часто путешествовать между мирами и делать свои заметки. Он знал всё и всех по эту и по ту сторону, был как бы связующим звеном между мирами людей и драконов. И даже владел небольшим магазином товаров из мира людей в драконьем Согвипхо. В будущем он с Бэкхёном планировал открыть небольшую турфирму для жителей обоих миров, раз уж так случилось, что один из самых стабильных порталов располагался именно в гостинице Бэкхёна.

После еды им всё же пришлось понести наказание – Джимин потребовала спеть для неё и её гостя пару песен, на что друзья охотно согласились. Дже оставалось только подвывать им по мере сил и собачьих возможностей. Впрочем, ведьма кажетсяосталась довольна этим импровизированным концертом.

Они остались ночевать в особняке, а утром за завтраком к ним присоединился Сынён – он должен был проводить друзей обратно к порталу. Мальчик вручил Сонджину их сухой паёк в дорогу – коробку с кимпабами, – не забыв ехидно подмигнуть. Перед самым выходом Джимин отвела Дже в сторону.

– Я прослежу, чтобы домой ты вернулся человеком, – пообещала она. Несмотря на грозный вид, Джимин была по-настоящему доброй волшебницей. – Если, конечно, ты не хочешь остаться милым корги.

– Спасибо, меня полностью устраивает мой человеческий облик. Между прочим, у меня много фанаток в кампусе.

– Пф. Рассказывай, – Джимин щёлкнула Дже по носу. – Есть ещё кое-что. Мой подопечный, Сынён, попал сюда давным-давно, ещё до Эрика. Хоть он и наполовину дракон, но родился в вашем мире и давно мечтает снова там побывать. Возьмите его с собой. Бэкхён и Кёнсу присмотрят за ним и, кто знает, может быть он найдёт себе друзей вместо того, чтобы в одиночку торчать в доме на окраине моих владений. Я не всегда могу его навещать… 

Дже согласился без раздумий. Напоследок Бэмбэм подарил каждому по своей статуэтке, и Вонпиль немедленно опознал в ней одно из известных божеств Таиланда. После чего, пообещав когда-нибудь вернуться. вся компания двинулась в обратный путь.

Дорога назад показалась им вдвое короче. И хотя к развалинам гостиницы они дошли уже на закате, идти было намного легче и веселее, потому что они точно знали, что возвращаются домой. 

Сынён не поверил своим ушам, когда узнал, что Джимин отпустила его в мир людей, и так и стоял с открытым ртом и блестящими на закате золотыми глазами, пока Вонпиль не нашёл талисман-портал, зеркало с драконом на крышке, и земля не ушла у них из-под ног.

***

Дже проснулся в мягкой и тёплой постели гостиничного номера. Шторм уже как будто стих, только ветер иногда стучался в тёмное окно. От безумно вкусных запахов, доносившихся из-за двери, громко заурчало в животе. Спотыкаясь о раскиданные накануне (или пару часов назад?) вещи, он вышел из комнаты и отправился в общую ванную, где столкнулся с не менее помятым Ёнкеем.

– Корги ты был милее, – заключил тот после долгого задумчивого взгляда.

– В следующий раз попрошу Джимин превратить тебя в жабу, – фыркнул Дже и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой.

Вскоре к умывальнику подтянулись Вонпиль, Сонджин и Доун, и уже всей компанией они спустились вниз к ужину. Здесь, в мире людей, действительно прошло намного меньше времени. Может быть, время в обоих мирах текло совсем по-разному, а может быть, волшебница Джимин могла вернуть из почти в тот момент, из которого они перенеслись. В любом случае, в гостиницу уже вернулся Бэкхён, и лицо Кёнсу заметно преобразилось – складка на лбу разгладилась, он весь светился изнутри и что-то напевал, сидя за кухонной стойкой с ноутбуком, пока хозяин дома крутился рядом и раскладывал еду по порциям.

Бён Бэкхён оказался приятным и ничуть не менее разговорчивом, чем Дже, молодым человеком. До поздней ночи они обсуждали портал, драконьи земли, жителей по обе стороны, Эрика и, конечно, Сынёна, который присоединился к ним за столом чуть позже, но охотно влился в разговор. Здесь он выглядел совсем как обычный подросток – без метки на лбу и чешуи на шее, но карие глаза даже в электрическом свете то и дело переливались жидким золотом. 

– Джимин давно собиралась отправить его сюда, – улыбнулся Бэкхён и взъерошил иссиня-чёрные волосы Сынёна. – Но я был немного… – Он неопределённо махнул рукой и бросил короткий взгляд на Кёнсу. – Раньше я не смог бы позаботиться о нём, как следует. Но сейчас – другое дело. Мы присмотрим за ним.

Они разошлись, когда Доун начал клевать носом, а Сонджин доел весь поднос печенья для гостей. Завтра Бэкхён обещал познакомить их со своим другом и отравить всех на длинную конную прогулку по нетуристическим олле, о которых знали только местные и Эрик. Эрик, как понял Дже, был легендарной личностью в обоих мирах, и он поклялся себе познакомиться с ним в следующий раз. 

А пока друзей ждали четыре дня ледяного ветра, беспокойного осеннего моря, кристально-чистого воздуха и, если повезёт, невероятных закатов, о которых они точно напишут пару песен. 

Деревня Чёльбёг-ри стояла окутанная серебристым лунным светом, что пробивался из-за дырявых облаков. Из каменных труб на крышах валил дым от печей и вкусно пахло сытными семейными ужинами. Где-то на окраине, в стойлах фыркали лошади, завтра утром их снова запрягут знакомые заботливые руки. На пристани ночная смена рыбаков выходила в море, и каждый моряк обязательно складывал руки в молитве Королю Дракону, чтобы улов был достойный и чтобы утром снова вернуться домой. В гостинице выше по склону какое-то время ещё были слышны тихие разговоры, приглушённый смех. Постепенно, один за другим голоса затихали, следом гасли огни в окнах. И только хозяева какое-то время ещё оставались сидеть на пороге. Прижавшись друг к другу, они молча слушали шум осеннего прибоя. Удивительно, но ветер этой ночью был ласковый и почти что тёплый. Он как будто напевал в долинах острова песни о драконах, их потомках и тех, кто жил по ту сторону, о прошлом, когда два мира были одним. 

Для компании ребят это был длинный день, полный неожиданных встреч и открытий, но, как и любой день, он подошёл к концу. И только память о нём останется навсегда. А ещё знание о том, что их всегда ждут в землях Короля Драконов.


End file.
